Prince and The Poor Heart
by Himkyu
Summary: Sekuel 'Angel and The Beast' / Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sudah berpacaran. Semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja. Tapi ada suatu masalah. Ternyata, selama ini Joshua bukan hanya menganggap Jeonghan sahabatnya. / Seventeen fic, yaoi, Jihan/Junghceol,DLDR :D


**Prince and The Poor Heart**

Himkyu's Present

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SEVENTEEN's cast are owned by PLEDIS, this fic by me (Himkyu as Miyu)

 _"Membahagiakan diri sendiri, tidak harus menjadikan seseorang yang kucintai menjadi milikku, kan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minta sekuel? Ini Miyu berikan :D

Ini merupakan side story dari cerita sebelumnya berjudul "Angel and The Beast". Ceritanya akan banyak konsen ke _Point Of View_ nya Joshua.

DIHARAPKAN membaca AATB dahulu, baru membaca ini. Karena ada beberapa adegan _flashback_ yang berkaitan dengan kejadian di AATB.

Kalau judul AATB terinspirasi dari "Beauty and The Beast", maka judul cerita yang ini terinspirasi dari "Prince and The Pauper". Dan _inspiration plot_ dari lagu nya Day6— _Sakitnya Tuh Disini *eh*_ :p

 **Thanks to read!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning :** Typo(s), Messy plot, Messy POV, Yaoi, etc

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bayangannya tampak tidak tersenyum sama sekali pagi itu. Padahal tubuhnya sudah segar diguyur air hangat, dan wajahnya selalu tampan walau tanpa dipoles. Namun kenapa ia masih juga belum menyapa sosoknya di depan cermin dengan senyumannya yang biasa?

 _Ya_ , karena setiap senyumannya hanyalah suatu . Sisi lainnya akan tampak bila ia sedang menyendiri seperti saat ini. Sesungguhnya dirinya yang sebenarnya sangat hampa. Dan pada hari ini lebih hampa dari hari sebelumnya.

" _Morning, Hong Jisoo_ " ia menyapa dirinya sendiri. Bayangan yang meratap di dalam cermin.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya dengan risau. Lalu menyudahi sapaan sederhananya yang begitu datar itu, dengan senyum tipis yang tidak bahagia.

Ia akan terlihat seperti pangeran tampan di sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Cklek**

Seruput minuman lelaki cantik itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Baru saja ia bersantai diri di sebuah kursi kosong di ruangan kramatnya—ruang OSIS, namun diusik oleh bocah berambut cokelat yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Apa kau tidak bisa ketuk pintunya dulu, Joshua?!" Jeonghan sebal jika kegiatan berandai paginya terganggu. Hampir saja ia akan tersandung jatuh dari kursinya jika ia sudah sangat panik. Dan syukurlah yang datang adalah seseorang yang cukup kenal baik sifat buruknya saat ini. "Dan kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali kemari? Kau rindu padaku?"

"Justru karena aku khawatir padamu, Jeonghan. Aku merasakan hawa-hawa kau sedang tidak waras hari ini. Dan prediksiku ternyata benar."

Ucapan seenak jidat Joshua hampir saja membuat Jeonghan ingin melayangkan kursi pribadinya. Untung saja Joshua, coba siswa lain yang berani kurang ajar berkata begitu.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Perasaan, aku baik-baik saja, _kok_." Jeonghan berkelit. Memutar bangkunya untuk menghindari _judging eyes_ Joshua ke arahnya. Kenyataannya, ia memang sedang tidak waras. Sebelum Joshua datang, sebenarnya ia sedang _daydreaming_ tentang seseorang. Senyumannya tidak dipungkiri, terukir begitu lama. Membayangkan kenangan yang patut menjadi sejarah dalam hidupnya.

Walaupun ia masih kurang percaya dengan kejadian 'waktu itu' ( _Read more in AATB)_.

"Sudah senang punya pacar, _huh_? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Joshua menyandarkan bokongnya pada ujung meja di dekat Jeonghan sedang duduk. "Mentraktirku sepertinya sudah lebih dari cukup"

Lelaki cantik itu hanya bisa bersungut, malas menyambut godaan Joshua padanya. "Kau ini yang membuat masalah. Dasar."

"Hey, kalau aku tidak bertindak, yang ada preman tidak tahu diri itu salah paham terus. Kau juga sendiri membuat masalah. Peluk orang sembarangan. Kau ingin aku kena pukulan mautnya? Kau tidak khawatir pada temanmu ini?"

"Kalau itu bisa menghentikan omong kosong dan omongan bualmu lagi, biar saja." Jeonghan kembali menyeruput minuman ringannya. Meremehkan lirikan sebal Joshua. "Jangan cemburu kalau nantinya waktuku habis untuk dia daripada denganmu."

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Toh, kau tidak akan berani dekat-dekat dengan dia di depan banyak orang. Kecuali kalau kau sering janjian dengannya di tempat pribadi, dan melakukan banyak 'hal'" jawab Joshua sambil mengutipkan kata 'hal' dengan jarinya. Pernyataan ambigu. Jeonghan hampir tersedak mendengarnya, dan seketika pinggang sobatnya itu disikut.

"Dasar kau mesum!" Jeonghan pada akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya. Mendorong punggung Joshua dengan sedikit paksaan menuju ke pintu keluar. "Sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi. Aku ingin mengurusi rapat. Kutugaskan kau mengawasi 'lalat' itu untuk menghindar dari ruanganku. Mengerti?!"

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?!" Joshua tidak bisa melawan ketika tubuhnya terseret sendiri menuju keluar ruangan. Rem tumit kakinya tidak bisa menahan.

Sebelum meminta penjelasan atas pengusiran dirinya secara brutal, pintu ruangan itu sudah ditutup keras oleh Jeonghan. Bukti bahwa sudah terlarang untuknya kembali memasuki ruangan tersebut. Joshua hanya bisa menghela nafasnya menanggapi perbuatan seenaknya Jeonghan.

" _Dia itu selalu saja keras kepala."_

Tak lama kemudian, sesuatu tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Joshua. Ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang tengah bersembunyi tidak jauh dari jaraknya ia berdiri. Sudah bisa ia tebak siapa itu. Joshua terkekeh.

 _Laki-laki itu sekarang bertransformasi jadi 'stalker' rupanya._

"Percuma kau mengintip. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya."

Teguran Joshua langsung membuat seseorang yang bersembunyi itu terkejut. Tidak ia percaya keberadaannya disadari dengan sangat mudah, padahal jarak keduanya tidaklah berdekatan.

Seungcheol kalang kabut. Tadinya ia berharap tempat persembunyiannya sudah terjamin menyembunyikan aksinya. Namun ia lupa bahwa sahabat sang kekasih jauh lebih pintar, kalah bersanding dengan si Idiot—dirinya sendiri.

Masih ingat dimana Seungcheol selalu bersembunyi mengamati ruang OSIS? Ya. Seungcheol ketahuan bersembunyi lagi disana. Seungcheol tak ingin disangka _stalker_ oleh Joshua (walaupun memang lagaknya seorang _stalker)_ , jadi ia agak berjalan angkuh mendekati pemuda berambut cokelat indah itu. Masih ingin menjunjung harga dirinya di depan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Aku disuruh dia untuk memastikan kau tidak mendobrak masuk ke ruangannya lagi saat rapat." Joshua dan Seungcheol saling melempar pandangan tidak suka.

" _Yeah_ , aku juga sudah tahu." Seungcheol membalas _sewot_. "Setelah kejadian itu, dia pasti sudah menulis namaku besar-besar di papan dengan tulisan 'ANTI-SEUNGCHEOL' dan akan menggantungnya di pintu nanti."

Namun tiba-tiba Seungcheol tersadar. Ia langsung melotot pada Joshua yang masih berdiri santai, menanggapi ujarannya. "Tapi, hei! Kenapa harus kau yang disuruh?! Kau mengusirku?! Kau sendiri habis dari ruangannya?!"

"Ya, setidaknya aku tidak membuat masalah sepertimu." Joshua melempar pandangannya. Jengah sekali melihat Seungcheol terus menantangnya begitu. SekalipunJeonghan sudah berdamai dengan Seungcheol, tampaknya Seungcheol lah yang tidak berminat menjalin perdamaian pada sahabat kekasihnya.

Alasannya : _Rival_.

Belum cukup juga bukti Joshua sudah merestui preman pengecut ini, dengan teman malaikatnya.

Seungcheol malas berdebat dengan pemuda itu di depan ruangan pribadi laki-laki yang dicintainya. Ia masih ingin menaati janji untuk tidak membuat masalah, terutama berkelahi dengan sobat sang kekasih.

"Apa kau tidak masalah melihat hubunganku dengan Jeonghan?" Seungcheol mulai berbasa-basi. Lebih tepatnya, membangun ruang keakraban dengan Joshua. Walaupun ia tidak sadar, pertanyaan ramahnya itu membuat hati kecil Joshua tertohok.

Joshua tersenyum. Lagi. Seungcheol sebal melihat senyum memukau itu terukir di wajah sempurnanya (akhirnya, ia bisa menerima kesempurnaan di wajah tampan Joshua). Namun Seungcheol tak tahu, di balik senyum itu, ada guratan kekecewaan.

Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerogi. Ia masih belum percaya diri membicarakan hal semacam ini pada Joshua, seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai rival untuk tertambat di hati Jeonghan. Tentang hubungan barunya yang terbangun bersama pemuda cantik itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya Joshua yang _nyambung_ kalau diajak bicara tentang hal-hal ini. Dan Joshua juga tahu persis bagaimana karakter Jeonghan.

Mungkin bila ia lebih dekat dengan Joshua, maka ia juga akan tahu lebih banyak tentang Jeonghan.

"Apa kau mengira aku masih ragu mempercayakan Jeonghan padamu?" tanya Joshua dengan nada cukup serius. Namun ekspresinya cukup santai.

"Eum.. ya, kau tahu. Aku selalu membuat masalah, dan banyak merepotkannya. Mungkin, kau sebagai sahabatnya, sedikit tidak menerima Jeonghan bisa memiliki kekasih yang— _bisa jadi—_ malah membuatnya dalam masalah."

"Jika memang begitu, sejak dulu aku tidak pernah membiarkan Jeonghan main-main denganmu dalam taruhan itu." ucap Joshua. "Apalagi menolong hubungan kalian seperti kemarin."

Seungcheol sedikit tersentak. Apa itu berarti, Joshua menganggap Seungcheol orang yang baik untuk Jeonghan? Mengesampingkan sisi buruk seorang Seungcheol yang tukang berkelahi, membuat masalah, dan pelanggar aturan?

Atau karena alasan lain?

"Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya padamu sejak awal. Seperti aku percaya pada Jeonghan. Melihatnya nyaman bersamamu, berarti aku kenal bahwa kau orang yang sangat cocok untuknya. Makanya aku tidak keberatan membantu kalian."

"Kau begitu saja mempercayakannya padaku, demi melihat Jeonghan bahagia? Cara bicaramu membuatku merasa yakin kau punya perasaan dengan Jeonghan." Seungcheol memicing curiga. Sejak dahulu ia sudah tidak percaya dengan kedekatan yang terlalu kontras di antara dua orang ini.

Joshua tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Seungcheol. "Enyahkan pikiran negatifmu itu. Atau kau akan terus ribut denganku. Karena aku sudah bersahabat baik dengan Jeonghan, kau nantinya malah tidak akan menyukai moment kami berdua bersama."

Seungcheol menepis tangan Joshua yang masih mematut di pundak kanannya. Ia membuang muka. Berlagak angkuh seperti biasa. "Siapa bilang aku tidak suka? Aku berpacaran dengannya, bukan berarti melarang kalian bersahabat. Kau boleh saja dekat-dekat dengannya. Asal tidak usah berlebihan."

Joshua tertawa.

"Terserah kau saja." Joshua hendak beranjak. Ia anggap perbincangan ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar akan pergi, ia masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" _I trust you, because he already trust you. I want you to protect him whenever and wherever he is. I don't want to see him, whom I love really much, get hurt. You understand?"_

"Hah?" Seungcheol berlagak polos. Kerut di keningnya terbentuk, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Joshua. Bisakah Joshua berkata sekali lagi, biar ia bisa catat dan meminta Vernon menerjemahkannya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin bilang, semoga kau langgeng bersama Jeonghan." Dan Joshua pergi begitu saja, membiarkan Seungcheol terheran-heran di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Joshua**

" _Kau begitu saja mempercayakannya padaku, demi melihat Jeonghan bahagia? Cara bicaramu membuatku merasa yakin kau punya perasaan dengan Jeonghan."_

Kata-kata itu masih saja terngiang di kepalaku.

" _I trust you, because he already trust you. I want you to protect him whenever and wherever he is. I don't want to see him, whom I love really much, get understand?"_

Dan kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Aku hampir saja menyuratkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, yang ingin kukubur selama ini.

Ya, mencintai Jeonghan? Adalah sesuatu yang begitu naïf sudah kusimpan selama ini secara sepihak. Memang menyakitkan rasanya. Apalagi setelah menyimpannya, lalu pada akhirnya terbuang sia-sia setelah tahu bahwa orang yang kau cintai tidak menjadi milikmu.

Aku segera memasuki toilet. Membasuh mukaku dengan air sejuk. Kulihat kembali bayangan yang sama di depan cermin seperti tadi pagi.

 _Hong Jisoo_. Senyumanmu sirna kembali, _eum_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hampir setahun berlalu sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di negara asal nenek-kakekku. Dan hampir beberapa bulan aku diterima di sekolah ini.

Waktu itu, aku hanyalah macam siswa pindahan yang _random_ . Sangat pemalu dan kehilangan akal entah harus melakukan apa ketika pertama kali berada di tempat sebesar ini yang biasa kami sebut 'Sekolah'. Maklum, di Amerika aku memilih untuk _homeschooling_ karena aku sering berpindah daerah di negara adidaya itu, dan tidak mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru setiap waktu.

.

.

Aku ingat sekali masa-masa pertemuan pertamaku dengan Jeonghan.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menegurku seperti sahabat lama. Jeonghan, waktu itu ia melambai padaku. Aku sampai harus celingak-celinguk, memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar berada di sekolah khusus laki-laki.

 _Kenapa ada perempuan disini?_

"Hai! Kau pasti Joshua, _kan_?" Suaramu lembut, dan wajahmu manis ketika tersenyum. Aku agak linglung. Benarkah kau ini perempuan?

"Aku Yoon Jeonghan. Ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Biar kubimbing kau mengenali sekolah ini lebih dekat."

"A—anu, maaf." Aku malu-malu membalas tatapannya. Dia terlalu mempesona jika dilihat lebih dekat. "Apa kau peremp—"

"Hahaha... tenang saja. Aku laki-laki tulen! Sekolah ini mana mungkin menerima siswi. Dan jangan berkomentar apapun tentang wajahku, ok?"

Nadanya agak kesal. Mungkin merasa tersindir. Tapi justru dia membuatku langsung nyaman. Ia berusaha seramah mungkin mengajakku berkomunikasi. Bagi seseorang sepertiku yang lumayan bisa dikatakan _Introvert_ (seseorang yang berkarakter tertutup), ia membuatku langsung menerimanya dengan terbuka dan senang hati.

Dan itu tidak membuatku berlama ingin mengenalnya lebih.

Bahkan kalau perlu, membuatnya mengenalku lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Semakin lama hubungan kami semakin dekat. Jeonghan merasa bahwa aku orang yang sangat asik diajak ngobrol. Kami bersahabat. Bahkan waktu kami berdua saja menjadi lebih banyak.

Aku sempat heran kenapa siswa terpandang sepertinya tidak punya sahabat dekat. Dan aku mulai menyadari, bahwa ia punya banyak teman, namun tidak terlalu dekat sedekat aku dengannya. Katanya sih, kebanyakan siswa-siswa yang dekat dengannya, hanya untuk modus saja.

Salahkan betapa cantik dan memukaunya wajah Jeonghan yang membuat siswa manapun akan terpesona.

Salah satunya aku. Namun mengetahui fakta ini, mana mungkin aku akan berlaku hal yang sama seperti mereka. Itulah kenapa, aku selalu bersikap seadanya, tidak bertingkah berlebihan terhadapnya agar ia tidak tahu bahwa aku juga mengaguminya seperti yang lain.

Aku tak ingin kedetakanku dengannya berakhir.

Aku merasa beruntung aku berhasil mendapatkan status 'sahabat' dari mulut Jeonghan sendiri. Status yang sulit didapatkan siswa manapun di sekolah ini.

.

.

Waktu itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruang pribadimu terbuka dengan kasar. Kau menutupnya tiada ampun hingga membuatku tersentak dari tiduran santai di atas sofa. Ruangan OSIS, ruangan yang jarang dijajahi siswa lain selain kau. Tapi keuntungan untukku sebagai sahabat Ketua OSIS yang tidak akan pelit membagi ruangan untukku.

"Jeonghan, Ada apa?"

Kau menepuk-nepuk dada. Menghela nafas sejenak, mungkin hendak menenangkan jiwa dan ragamu yang sedang meluap-luap bagai air bah. Kau duduk di kursi andalanmu, lalu kutunggu hingga kau mau berbagi cerita padaku.

"Si Brengs*k itu!"

Ini bukan sekali dua kali ia mengumpat. Bahkan sudah berpuluhan kali. Sosok tersembunyi yang cukup membuatku diam tanpa kata, akhirnya kembali lagi. Bayangkan saja, seakan baru beberapa hari aku berkenalan dengannya dengan kesan _bak_ malaikat berhati suci, tak lama kemudian harus tertelan bulat-bulat setelah ia membentak-bentak, dan memarahi sekelilingnya terus menerus.

Pasti ada siswa yang berani padanya. Dan dia tidak bisa mengampuninya. Jangan sebut dia seseorang yang penyabar. Jeonghan cepat sekali mengamuk seperti gadis PMS.

"Siapa lagi kali ini?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku saja menuju halaman lainnya dari komikku dan tidak harus beradu pandang pada wajahnya yang galak. Wajahnya jika sedang marah, membuatku prihatin. Aku agak takut melihatnya.

"Preman Kurang Ajar itu! Lagi-lagi dia membuatku naik darah!" kau hampir menggebrak meja. Aku hanya menggeleng kepala memaklumi.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kutu sialan itu segera enyah dari sekolah ini? atau bahkan bisa mati di bawah kakiku? Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya habis-habisan."

Mana ucapan lembut nan ramah Jeonghan yang kukenal beberapa bulan yang lalu? Aku bertepuk tangan pada 'preman' yang ia sebut-sebut itu. Berhasil sekali membuat malaikat sucinya, terjatuh keras ke tanah dari langit ke-7.

"Kurasa belum cukup aku mengerasinya."

"Kalau memang begitu. Kenapa kau tidak sedikit bersikap lembut padanya?"

Jeonghan tampaknya mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Ia cukup terkesiap sesaat atas responku kepadanya. Aku berpura-pura memicing ke arahnya. Kenapa? Apa karena aku ikut berkomentar?

"Lembut kepadanya, hmm?" Kau berpikir. Aku memandangmu heran. Tampaknya, kau sedang menyusun rencana. _Feeling_ ku berkata 'tidak baik'.

Kau mengibas rambutmu itu dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Wajah marahmu tidak lagi terbentuk, tapi senyummu tidak ada keramahan sama sekali.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Kutu sialan itu harus kubasmi dengan pesonaku~"

Ekspresi mengeras. Aku merasa, aku menyesal sudah berkomentar tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kemudian aku teringat lagi.

Di waktu saat hujan turun begitu deras. Aku menengok ke arah langit, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda langit akan menjadi jernih. Sayang sekali waktu itu aku tidak bisa mengajakmu pulang bersama, karena mobil yang menjemputku sedang rusak. Jeonghan pasti pulang duluan. Itu dugaanku. Keberadaannya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Hey, Jisoo! Belum dijemput?" Seungkwang menyapaku. Ia siap akan membuka payung birunya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Kenapa ada lelaki bodoh sepertiku yang tidak membawa payung sama sekali disaat musim hujan?

"Mobilku sedang di bengkel."

"Waa.. sayang sekali. Kau pulang bersama Jeonghan lagi?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya seharian ini." Aku mengusap-ngusap lenganku yang sedikit basah terkena percikan hujan.

"Hahaha… jangan-jangan lagi sibuk dengan pacarnya."

Eh? aku langsung menengok cepat ke arah Seungkwang. Dia sedang tidak bercanda, kan? Sejak kapan Jeonghan punya pacar? Ia bahkan tidak pernah bercerita padaku. Aku bahkan ragu ia tertarik memikirkan soal berpacaran.

Melihat mimik wajahku yang terbaca sedang terkejut, Seungkwang jadi ikut tersentak. Ia pasti tidak percaya kenapa aku sama sekali belum mengetahui info apapun tentang Jeonghan. Kedekatan kami sudah tersiar kemana-mana. Tapi, aku malah keheranan seperti orang asing bagi Jeonghan, yang baru mendengar berita teraktual tentangnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kemarin itu sempat heboh si Ketua Geng dengan Jeonghan ribut di koridor karena ada insiden adik kelas menjatuhkan tinta ke baju si Ketua Geng. Lalu Jeonghan mengajak si Tukang Ribut itu berpacaran. Aku bahkan tidak paham dengan kinerja otaknya. Apa ia sedang sangat lelah, sehingga bicaranya ngelantur?"

Sejauh ia menjelaskan, aku jadi semakin bingung. Banyak julukan yang disebutkan. Mana yang benar? Si Ketua Geng, apa si Tukang Ribut yang berpacaran dengan Jeonghan? Dan kenapa harus dua julukan jelek yang disebutkan? Apa orang itu sangat bermasalah, sampai-sampai dijuluki begitu? Apa dua julukan itu untuk satu orang yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Jeonghan?

"Si—siapa?"

"Ketua Geng? Itu— _eum—_ Choi Seungcheol."

C—Choi Seungcheol? Aku sering mendengar namanya. tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu seperti apa orangnya karena perhatianku kalau tidak untuk pelajaran, Jeonghan, dan untuk diriku sendiri. Apalagi dengan posisinya sebagai Ketua Geng—apalah itu, tidak membuatku tertarik mencari tahu.

"Ya sudah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tipe Jeonghan yang sama mengerikannya dengan Seungcheol, kurasa membuat mereka terlihat cocok. Aku yakin Seungcheol tidak akan berani macam-macam pada Jeonghan. Sekali buat onar, Seungcheol pasti akan dihabisi Jeonghan. Hahaha… kau tahu sendiri galaknya ketua OSIS kita, _kan_? Aku pulang dulu, ya!"

Seungkwang meninggalkanku. Aku masih merasa ambigu dengan situasi yang menyergapiku saat ini, setelah aku tahu bahwa Jeonghan berpacaran.

Jika itu memang benar, berarti Jeonghan suka dengan laki-laki? Ia _Gay?_

Apa itu berarti selama ini aku menyimpan perasaan untuknya agar ia tidak menduga aku— _eum_ —menyukai sesama, sia-sia saja?

Aku sudah menjadi sahabat Jeonghan dan mengenal baik dirinya. Tapi, ternyata aku tidak sepenuhnya tahu bahwa Jeonghan bisa menyukai laki-laki. Ia seharusnya tidak jijik padaku. Jika semuanya terungkap, maka aku bisa saja menjadi laki-laki beruntung mendapatkan Jeonghan—sebagai kekasihnya.

Tapi aku terlambat. Percuma saja. Berita itu tersebar. Dan ternyata, laki-laki beruntung itu bukanlah 'aku'.

"Bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan sudah mulai mereda. Aku hanya dalam diam berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju rumahku sendirian. Tidak biasa aku merasa hampa. Karena selama ini aku berbagi waktu bersama Jeonghan, dan bisa kalian tebak bahwa aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian bersamanya.

Pikiranku melayang-layang sejenak pada obrolanku bersama Seungkwang sebelumnya. Aku masih belum percaya dengan kata-katanya. Aku bisa tenang dahulu. Selama belum ada bukti atau omongan langsung dari Jeonghan, ini bukanlah masalah besar.

Tiba-tiba saat itu kutemui kerumunan orang-orang di depan café. Aku menduga ada kecelakaan atau promosi luar biasa dari sebuah toko makanan.

" _Bukankah sangat romantis pasangan di depan café itu?"_

" _Kekasihnya sangat gentle. Ia memberikan pahanya sebagai alas tidur."_

" _Pasangan itu sangat menggemaskan tidur bersama dengan sangat tenang. Mesranya."_

Mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang di dekatku, membuatku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Berangsur kudekati kerumunan perlahan.

Dan saat itulah aku terkejut.

"J—Jeonghan, itu kau?"

Ia panik bukan kepalang setelah kami bertemu pandang. Pakaiannya kusut, dan wajahnya tampak lelah. Mungkin karena kehujanan?

Tapi perhatianku teralihkan setelah seseorang yang berseragam sama di samping Jeonghan melempar pandang bengisnya pada setiap orang. Wajahnya lumayan tampan, namun tidak ramah. Apakah dia Choi Seungcheol?

"Astaga, apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kalian melihatku be—ARGHH TANGANKU!"

Laki-laki sangar itu berteriak keras setelah tubuhnya ditarik kasar oleh Jeonghan hingga mencapai sebuah motor sport. Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menonton mereka saling ribut di jok yang sama, sampai akhirnya mereka berlalu.

"Aku tidak salah orang, _kan_?"

Aku masih belum percaya. Dua orang yang bersanding dengan mesranya, bahkan semua orang terlihat menyukai pemandangan beromansa itu, adalah hasil aksi yang dibuat Jeonghan dengan laki-laki sangar itu.

Aku masih belum percaya.

Tapi kenapa dadaku sudah terasa sakit?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku mulai mencari tahu banyak tentang sosok Choi Seungcheol. Menjadi stalker, bahkan bertanya intens kepada siapapun yang mengenalnya.

Yang kutahu, dia bukan pria yang main-main. Laki-laki itu serius, tapi sangat mengerikan. Siapapun yang berhubungan dengannya, sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri. Apalagi, laki-laki itu jago berkelahi, dan sering menentang orang. Semua info ini membuatku sangat khawatir pada Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan!"

Kau terkejut melihatku mendobrak masuk ruangan pribadimu.

"Joshua?"

"Kemarin, aku berpapasan denganmu dan Seungcheol. Apa itu benar?"

Kau hampir melompat dari dudukanmu. Terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Aku bernafas sejenak. aku tidak boleh terlihat sangat kesal atau marah. Bahkan tidak boleh terlihat cemburu. Aku harus bersikap netral. Bahkan harus terlihat mendukungnya—dan aku sangat keberatan melakukannya. "Tapi, jika kau memang sudah menentukan pilihan terbaik untuk bersama Si Pembuat Masalah itu dan ia dapat membahagiakan sahabatku, aku akan sangat merestui. Berbahagialah kalian."

Perkataan macam apa ini? Kau bercanda _ya_ Joshua? Sejak kapan bahagia melihat laki-laki yang kau cintai dimiliki orang lain?

"Tu—tunggu sebentar! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat berbahagia dengan orang itu! Lebih baik aku mati muda daripada jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti dia!"

Aku tersentak. Larut dalam pernyataanmu barusan. Kenapa hatiku mulai leluasa mendengarnya. Apa kau mencoba membuka harapan untukku?

"Tapi, kenapa kemarin kau menyatakan ingin berpacaran dengan Seungcheol?" Aku berlagak penasaran. Padahal aku sebelumnya tidak tahu apa-apa soal moment mereka memulai 'jadian'.

Kau duduk angkuh di singgasanamu. Seperti biasa, ketika kau sedang mengatur rencana brilian."Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya menghentikan pelanggaran yang dibuatnya. Kau tahu sudah berapa banyak yang mengeluh atas tindakannya? Aku capek terus menghentikannya dengan cara biasa."

Aku membidik heran atas pikiran konyolmu itu. Walaupun hatiku mulai lega. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka Jeonghan melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Apalagi setelah aku mengenal yang kau ajak main-main adalah laki-laki yang justru tidak mau 'main-main'. Orang kelewat serius dalam mencari masalah.

"Jadi, kau hanya akan memanfaatkannya? Kau tahu bahwa Seungcheol bukanlah orang yang main-main dalam mengerjai seseorang. Kau bisa masuk dalam jebakannya. Bisa jadi, kau yang justru dimanfaatkannya."

"Dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya. Aku tahu kelemahannya."

"Kelemahan apa?"

"Kelemahannya itu ada pada diriku."

Kau berlagak percaya diri. Aku tertawa dengan sungkan.

Aku masih bisa leluasa menerima kejadian ini. Setidaknya kau hanya ingin bermain-main dengan permainanmu, dan kuyakin ini bukanlah masalah. Itu berarti, kau perlu hiburan, dan aku membiarkannya.

Kau mengira aku sahabatmu, maka aku harus terlihat mendukungmu. Baiklah, aku berlagak mendukungmu.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu aku berpikir, semuanya pasti akan berakhir cepat. Permainan punya akhirnya. Punya pemenang, dan yang kalah. Jeonghan hanya mengincar kemenangan untuk membuat Seungcheol jatuh hati padanya. Hanya itu saja. Tidak akan berakhir mereka berpacaran sungguhan, _kan_?

Lalu pada hari berikutnya, kau katakan bahwa kau sudah membuat ancaman pada Seungcheol.

Permainan pun dimulai. Berlangsung hanya sampai hari Minggu.

Senyumku terus terukir setiap waktu. Mungkin bisa kukendalikan rasa iri ku hingga beberapa hari lagi.

Kadangkala merasa geli dan kesal, dengan tingkah antusias Jeonghan acap kali membuat rencana, merayu Seungcheol habis-habisan agar mencuri perhatiannya. Jeonghan terlalu kompetitif, kupikir begitu.

Jadi bisa kumaklumi setiap kali ia merespon masalah Seungcheol-Seungcheol-dan Seungcheol lagi. Hingga membuatku bosan.

.

.

Dan pada suatu hari, aku mendengar nama Seungcheol disebut lagi dengan nadamu yang bahagia. Kau terlihat puas dan menyukainya.

Hatiku mencelos.

' _Kenapa sangat menyebalkan kau menyebut namanya berulang kali…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana jika kau jadi selingkuhanku?"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu langsung menamparku dengan lembut. Aku tidak tahu apa itu adalah kalimat membahagiakan, atau justru menyinggungku. Kapan lagi menjadi seseorang—yang seolah—dicintai Jeonghan, walaupun peranku sebagai orang kedua.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini _kan_ hanya sementara. Aku cuman bercanda saja. paling tidak, aku jadi tahu perasaannya dia padaku benar-benar cinta, atau tidak. _Please~"_

Menurut Jeonghan mungkin hanya bercanda. Tapi, aku sangat mengharapkan hal lebih. Aku jujur tidak suka diajak ikut bermain-main. Aku ingin ia bisa menyukaiku dengan sesungguhnya dan tidak menggunakanku untuk meraih hati orang lain.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kau dan preman tidak tahu diri itu."

Aku sudah kesal dan muak. Bisakah secepatnya hari berlalu, dan dihentikan semua permainan ini agar aku tidak semakin sakit hati melihatmu mencoba memperdayakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan kalian semakin dekat dan dekat. Kau sering tersenyum dan tertawa, bahkan berbagi perhatian satu sama lain hingga membuatku semakin ragu, apakah kalian hanya bermain-main saja?

Aku menghembuskan nafas untuk meluangkan hatiku sejenak. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang akan menang atau kalah. Minggu akan tiba. Yang kupedulikan, setelah mereka bermain-main sudah selesai, aku akan membuat pernyataan cintaku pada Jeonghan.

Namun,

Ketika saat itu tiba.

Aku justru yang membantu Seungcheol untuk menyatakan cinta padamu.

 **"YA, AKU MENCINTAINYA!"** Seungcheol saat itu berteriak lantang.

Aku tersenyum hambar. Lega rasanya mendengar seseorang yang kau cintai akhirnya bisa menyatakan perasaannya padamu.

Kau tidak perlu menangisi kembali Seungcheol. Kau tidak perlu bimbang dan ragu dengan perasaan laki-laki kurang ajar itu, untuk bisa menerimamu yang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Seungcheol.

Sekarang aku lega kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Bahwa kau dan Seungcheol memang saling mencintai. Pernyataan cinta yang serius, bukan main-main.

.

.

.

.

Jadi permainan pun diakhiri tanpa ada yang kalah.

Aku hanya bisa merelakan bahwa akhir permainan ini tidak sesuai prediksi lamaku. Aku senang akhir permainan ini tiba, dengan dua-duanya pantas mendapatkan hadiah kemenangan mereka.

Menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei!"

Aku kembali pada kesadaranku kembali. Aku terkejut melihatmu. Sejak kapan Jeonghan berada di hadapanku sambil meminum jus favoritnya? Sejak kapan aku berada di kantin bersamanya?

Celingak-celingukku sempat membuat Jeonghan melihatku terheran. Ia langsung menegurku kembali. "Kau kenapa _sih_? Dari tadi melamun saja. Lagi kesurupan, _ya_?"

Aku menggeleng cepat.

Sepertinya aku hanya sedang bermimpi sejauh ini. Bermimpi tentang masa lalu yang mengesankan untukku.

"Seharusnya kau senang dengan traktiranku sebagai bentuk 'terima kasih' yang kau inginkan. Bukannya malah melamun seperti orang kebingungan." Jeonghan menyeruput minumannya kembali. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk leherku dengan kebingungan. Sejak kapan, Jeonghan menawari aku untuk ditraktir?

"Hei, maaf aku terlambat!"

Seungcheol baru saja tiba. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat bersemangat, duduk di sebelah Jeonghan dan menempel-nempel di dekatnya seperti anjing _poodle_.

"Kau ini kemana saja?! Habis memalak siapa lagi, _huh?_ " Jeonghan membentak. Sekaligus memukul tangan jahil Seungcheol yang merangkul pundak kiri Jeonghan dengan manja.

"Aku ini lagi belajar dengan tekun untuk masa depan kita!"

"Hah?! Sejak kapan?! Sekalipun kau belajar tekun, aku selalu membayangkan masa depan yang suram bersamamu, kau tahu itu! Tidak peduli kau ini anak konglomerat yang tinggal di rumah mewah."

Seungcheol ngambek. Jeonghan memang tahu cara membuat orang sekeras batu bagai Seungcheol melunak dan menjadi manja. Aku terkekeh melihat tindakan keduanya.

"Aku bahagia melihat kalian berdua bahagia." Tanpa sadar, aku melontarkan kata-kata.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan langsung melempar pandang padaku dengan tatapan sulit dipercaya. Seolah aku begitu mengerikan telah mengatakan hal demikian. Aku tidak berpikir ada masalah dalam ucapanku.

"Kau kenapa, Joshua? Sakit, _ya_?" Jeonghan mencoba mengecek suhu tubuhku dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada keningku. Tapi malah ditepis brutal oleh Seungcheol.

"Ah. Kau ini sok bijak, ingin curi perhatian Jeonghan? Awas saja." dan Seungcheol tidak suka. Seperti biasa, mengancamku dengan tinjunya yang membulat.

Aku tertawa.

Mereka seharusnya tahu bahwa aku ini serius.

Membahagiakan diri sendiri, tidak harus menjadikan seseorang yang kucintai menjadi milikku, _kan_?

Buktinya, melihat seseorang yang kucintai bahagia, itu sudah cukup membahagiakanku.

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

Sudah lama tidak membuat genre Hurt/Comfort (+Tragedy(?)) nih :D

Sebenarnya Miyu gak tega _sih_ ngetik beginian. Tapi, gak tega juga kalau membiarkan Joshua sakit hati sendirian *eh*

Jangan khawatir. Miyu sayang kok sama Joshua. Sayang sama couple Jihan juga *ditabok Seungcheol*. Miyu suka banget dengan kisah _Love Triangle_ *halah* para hyung 95liners ini #mmuah *ditabokin Jeonghan* _JH : Gue yang repot, thor!_

Ok, terlalu banyak berbasa-basi. Semoga disukai^^ mohon tinggalkan jejak, biar makin semangat membuat story about _Love Tria_ —*dipelototin*—lovey dovey lainnya.

 **May To Review?**


End file.
